


So Many Things Unclear, So Many Things Unknown

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette is terrified about coming out to her papa, scared that he will see her as sinful or that he'll kick her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Things Unclear, So Many Things Unknown

Cosette had been silent for the entire day, which was enough to make her father terrified. The girl would usually chat cheerfully about her life, happy to talk to Valjean. But ever since she had gotten home from school, she'd barely said a word. Valjean was assuming the worst - he thought that somebody had hurt her, or that she was mad at him and no longer wanted to be his daughter.

Cosette was now hiding up in her room, pacing back and forth. Today had been a fantastic day - her girlfriend, Éponine, had told Cosette that she loved her, and of course, Cosette had said it right back. However, now that she was at home, Cosette realized that she couldn't hide her sexuality from her papa anymore. She wanted the man to know that Éponine was her girlfriend, she wanted to be able to kiss Éponine freely in front of him, and most importantly, she didn't want to keep any secrets from him. It was quite difficult to keep their relationship a secret, and it was _frustrating_ on Cosette's part. She loved Éponine, and she wanted her dad to know that she loved her.

But she was terrified. Jean Valjean was a highly religious man. He had never discussed his opinions on same-gender attracted people, but given the opinions of some of the people he associated with at church, Cosette assumed that he did not support them. Yet at the same time, she couldn't handle _not_ coming out. She wasn't sure why, but she just felt like her father _had_ to know about her identity.

Shaking, Cosette slowly dragged herself into the main room, where Valjean was sitting down, reading a book. "Why, hello, Cosette," he said. "Is everything okay? I couldn't help but notice how withdrawn you were today."

"I uh...I have to talk to you," Cosette said quickly, sitting on the floor across from the rocking chair that Valjean was in. "You may not approve, you may get mad, but I just can't go on and not tell you," she said, wringing her hands together in her lap.

Valjean put his book down and turned his attention towards his daughter. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Have you done something wrong?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly," Cosette said. "It's just....I'm just...Okay, you know my uh, my um, my...you know Éponine Thénardier, correct?"

"I do," Valjean said. "Of course I do."

"Well, uh, we've been uh, you know, spending time together, and she's- we're-" Cosette cut herself off, unsure of how to break the news.

Valjean gave her a concerned look. "She isn't giving you any kind of trouble, is she? She's treating you well?" 

"Of course!" Cosette said. "She's wonderful. Nothing at all like her parents, if that's what you're asking me."

Valjean relaxed slightly. "Is _she_ in any kind of trouble or danger?"

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that. We're both safe, papa, I promise. I just wanted to tell you...I wanted to tell you-" _I wanted to tell you that she's my girlfriend, that I like girls. Why is that so difficult to say?_

"Cosette?" Valjean asked softly. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

Cosette took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her accelerated heartbeat. Memories were flooding back to her, of all the homophobic comments that the Thénardiers would make, of the times at church when homosexuality was described as sinful, of the times when same-gender couples at school would get harassed. _What if he doesn't support me? What if he kicks me out? What if he beats me up like the Thénardiers used to? What if he makes me break up with Éponine?_ Feeling nauseous, Cosette forced herself to look at Valjean, knowing that she was visibly trembling. "Ép's my girlfriend," she forced herself to say. "I- I like girls. I don't know if I'm a lesbian or bi or pan or what, I just know that I'm attracted to other women, and- and- you may not like it, and I'm sorry if I've disappointed or angered you. I love you, even if you- even if you don't love me," Cosette choked out, feeling herself beginning to cry - something she did not do often. She buried her head in her hands, struggling to regulate her breathing. 

Valjean got out of his chair and knelt down next to Cosette. "Cosette, my child, it's fine, I promise, you're fine. There is nothing wrong with you, your attraction, or your relationship. I'm so happy you've found love, my dear, you deserve it."

Cosette wiped her eyes and looked up at her dad's face. He didn't look disappointed...

"You promise?" she whispered.

"Yes," Valjean said. "I promise. I'm so glad you told me, and I'm so relieved that everything is well with you and Éponine."

Cosette leaned into Valjean's chest, calming down slightly. "I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling embarrassed. "I know I seemed foolish earlier, I just- I don't know, I felt as if you wouldn't approve for religious reasons. But I feel guilty for thinking that now, and I realize how wrong I was to assume that."

Valjean hugged Cosette tightly. "No, my child, you needn't be sorry. Your feelings are valid and logical, especially when you take into account the way some of our fellow Christians have been known to act. Please know, Cosette, that anyone who tells you that you're wrong or sinful for loving girls is terribly, terribly, wrong. God is all-loving and all-forgiving, there is no possible way that He could view your relationship with Éponine as unholy or impure. And neither could I. I'm so happy for you, Cosette, I'm so happy that you're in such a wonderful relationship with such a wonderful girl. I will always support you, I will always love you, I am always on your side, through everything. You couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

Cosette smiled slightly, taking in Valjean's words. "Thank you..." she whispered. "I was just really terrified that you'd disown me or something. You're the only family I've had that loved me, or at least that I can remember." She became tense again. "Wait, papa, do you think maman would approve of me for this? She loved me, right?"

"Of course she loved you," Valjean said. "She died for you, and I know that she would support you. Fantine was an amazing woman, and an amazing mother. She'd be so proud of you."

Cosette relaxed, grinning. "Thank you," she said again, pushing herself up off the floor. "It really means a lot to hear that."

"It's only the truth," Valjean said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "So, now that I know about you and Éponine, I think it'd only be fair to treat you two to a date? And invite her over so she can meet me?"

"Papa, she already knows you!" Cosette cried.

"I'm just following traditions here," Valjean told her, grinning.

Cosette laughed at her father's dorkiness, relieved and filled with love for him.


End file.
